killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Intel (Killzone: Mercenary)
In Killzone: Mercenary, there is Intel that can be collected. There are 54 intel total in the game that can be collected by interrogating certain enemies. Six in all nine levels. Completion earns the "Fully Briefed" Trophy and Valour cards. Blackjack makes a comment in each briefing. Justice For All Why We Fight Helghast Soldier's Oath Of Allegiance "My duty to the Emperor. My life for Helghan." The Helghast soldier carries these truths with him into battle: - The absolute justice of the Helghast cause - The superior might of Helghast forces - The inevitalbility of Helghast victory He remembers the events that gave birth to our nation and forged our people: The Great Betrayal, 2200 - 2204 Our forefathers, the original settlers of Vekta, nurtured the planet into a powerful and prosperous home world. But when they sought independence from the oppression of colonial rule, Earth used the forces of the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance ISA, the military arm of it's imperial control, to crush all resistance. The ISA seized control of Vekta, and those settlers who were not imprisoned suffered further oppression. In desperation, they sought leave to resettle on the bleak mining world of Helghan. The Great Exodus, 2204 - 2340 A massive fleet carried millions into exile on Helghan. Many perished but the strongest survived, the bodies of successive generations adapting to the harsh climate and toxic atmosphere. Even so, the wearing of masks was mandatory and became emblematic of our people. Over more than a century, Helghan became the major producer of energy and minerals for the star system. But Vekta controlled all trade and enjoyed the lion's share of the wealth it created. The people of Helghan were ready for a visionary new leader to show them the way forward. The Great Leader, 2340 - 2357 Emperor Visari gave the people of Helghan pride in their past and belief in their future. He declared that we are no longer humans: our sufferings on Helghan have forged us into a superior new race, the Helghast. He rebuilt our military, putting an end to Vektan exploitation and declaring that the masters will become the slaves. "We will take by force what is ours by right. We will prevail. For Helghan." Briefing #573968 VEKTAN MINISTRY OF INFORMATION, BRIEFING #573968 THE HELGHAST VIEW OF HISTORY - A DANGEROUS FICTION The Helghast sense of themselves as a nation, and their claims to Vekta, are based upon two powerful though apparently contradictory myths. THE HELGHAST AS VICTIMS The Helghast insist that their ancestors were the original colonists of planet Vekta, forced into exile by an oppressive Earth regime. This ignores the fact that they used their strategic position to exert a stranglehold on trade and the flow of resources throughout the Alpha Centauri system, finally declaring independence from Earth rule. Only then was force used against them. the ISA intervening to secure peace and prosperity for all colonies in the system. Attempts at reconciliation were met by guerrilla warfare, terrorist acts claiming the lives of innocent civilians alongside ISA troops stationed on Vekta to maintain law and order. When the campaign of terror failed, those behind it chose to resettle on the mineral-rich planet of Helghan, and were allowed to do so unimpeded. Any hardships they suffered as a result were entirely self-inflicted. THE MASTER RACE The harsh conditions on Helghan had undeniable physical effects on the settlers. But the psychological impact was even more profound, feelings of isolation growing over successive generations to become a sense of 'othemess'. The genius of Scolar Visari was to deine this othemess as superiority. Appointing himself Emperor following a military coup, he shaped age-old feelings of grievance into a sense of purpose, making it clear the Helghast would take by might what they considered theirs by right. He began by disrupting the flow of essential resources from Helghan to Vekta and the other planets. Low level black market trading was rapidly replaced by the full-scale diversion of energy and materials to the unaligned colonies, once again threatening the security of the star system. This was accompanied by a massive expansion of the Helghast war machine. Admiral Alex Grey, who represented the ISA at the Peace Commission chaired by Ambassador Sepp Harkin, argued that this could be a show of force to strengthen the Helghast negotiating position. But the failure of these negotiations. combined with Visari's extreme rhetoric and brutal repression of dissent at home, suggests otherwise. Now as before, the ISA must be vigilant in defense of the freedoms of the entire star system. Ministry of Information, Vekta City, January 2356 Orders to Colonel Kratek ORDERS TO COLONEL VYKTOR KRATEK GENERAL ARMIN METRAC, COMMANDER SOUTHERN FORCES The invasion goes well. As the Autarch predicted, years of peace have weakened the ISA's ability to fight. Collaborators in their midst only made our task easier, disabling the orbital defenses upon which the complacent Vektans relied for their protection. Rayhoven has now fallen and senior ISA personnel have been taken prisoner. They hold secrets that could be crucial to the outcome of the war — as do those you have captured in Diortem. I rely on your unique talents to ensure their cooperation. The Autarch is particularly eager for the results of Admiral Grey's interrogation. Her capture is a major blow to the enemy, but not one they will take lying down — you must reinforce your command center against any ISA counter-offensive. I am despatching men and materiel to assist you in this. The whole of Southem Vekta now lies within grasp of our forces. This makes control of Diortem all the more crucial — you must crush the last ISA resistance there! Long live Visari! — General Metrac Private Correspondance TOP SECRET - EYES ONLY FROM: ADMIRAL ALEX GREY TO: COMMANDER ANDERS BENOIT Commander Benoit, I have secured approval from ISA High Command to purchase services from Phantom Talon Corp. Financial terms as previously agreed. The Helghast's surprise attack put a major dent in our forces, leaving us short of manpower. Our best hope of fighting back is through targeted surgical strikes but such specialized units as we have left are deployed against Metrac's forces elsewhere in the region. I need hardly tell you that the situation in Southem Vekta is on a knife edge. Diortem must not fall - any assistance you can give to its defense will be well rewarded. — Grey FROM: COMMANDER ANDERS BENOIT TO: ADMIRAL ALEX GREY Good to hear from you again. Admiral. I can deploy experienced combat units to theater immediately, to give your boys a helping hand on the ground. Plus I have my two best men cued up for special ops. Just so we're clear, below are the terrr on which we operate. These are non-negotiable. - Payment due immediately on completion of each mission - Mission tactics will be decided by me and my operatives -Operatives are free to improvise on the ground and use any methods necessary -Collateral damage is regrettable but permissible - Our services are exclusive to the ISA for as long (and only as long) as we get paid Look forward to doing business with you. — Benoit REPORT #KL38T MILITARY INTELLIGENCE REPORT - #KL38T ADMIRAL ALEX GREY Age: 46 Status: Commander, ISA Navy Subject is assessed as courageous, highly motivated, a patriot. Despite earlier involvement in diplomatic negotiations, she is considered a crucial asset to the enemy war effort and a threat to our own. Bom on Vekta into a military family. Evidence that she strove to prove herself to father and older brothers. Graduated top of her class from Navy Academy. Made a name for herself with display of cool and courage in Orbital Blockade skirmish above Vekta. Appointed First Lieutenant, ISA cruiser Solar Wind, 2335. Rapidly became known as an intelligent, no-nonsense officer. 2340, appointed youngest ever Captain in ISA fleet. Subject distinguished herself in several colonial campaigns. including Delta Pavonis, Omicron Eridani and GB-34. Helped negotiate an end to the Arcturus Insurrection, displaying considerable diplomatic skills. Subsequently appointed Chair of the Altair Conference on the future of unaligned colonies. Promoted to Admiral of the Fleet in 2349. Classically trained and a careful strategist, subject argued the risks of a second Extrasolar conflict and lobbied for diplomatic approaches to Helghan through Vektan Ambassador Sepp Harkin, a family friend. Failure of these negotiations appears to have left subject frustrated and disillusioned, and led to tensions between her and Harkin. 2355, seconded to Defense Initiatives Board and given jurisdiction over Experimental Weapons Program in Diortem (codename "PROJECT ESCHATON'). Developed proactive interest in its development, advocating it as deterrent to Helghast aggression. Met opposition from some members of ISA High Command. Following Helghast invasion of Southern Vekta, subject was appointed regional commander by General Stratson, tasked with the defense of Diortem. Elimination from this role by any means is vital, though her involvement in weapons research makes capture for interrogation highly desirable. Signal From The Fleet SIGNAL FROM CRUISER AC-15 TO DIORTEM COMMAND CENTER LIEUTENANT ORBECK, FIRST OFFICER We are inbound to your position. Estimated arrival, five hours from the time of this transmission. The cargo bay has been readied to take on board weapons and equipment seized from the ISA research labs in Diortem. Secure containment will be provided for biohazard materials. Note that a full inventory of all materiel will be required in advance. High Command has ordered that we extract this cargo from the combat zone as a matter of urgency. Please have hazmat teams standing by ready to commence loading as soon as we dock. SUPPLEMENTAL All transmissions between the fleet and ground forces should continue to be encrypted. The latest encryption codes have been downloaded to all comms servers. For the Emperor! — Lieutenant Orbeck, First Officer, HGC AC-15 Code of Engagement The Autarch's Command ORDERS TO COLONEL VYKTOR KRATEK HIS EMINENCE SCOLAR VISARI, AUTARCH OF HELGHAN Colonel Kratek I was gratified to learn of your safe withdrawal from the command center at Diortem - even if the circumstances surrounding it were disappointing. That the ISA resorted to mercenaries for the rescue of their commander only reflect the desperation and moral depravity we expect of our enemy. But they should NOT have been allowed to succeed. Still, I'm prepared to overlook this failure - you have a far greater prize in your possession after all. You must return with it AT ONCE to Helghan. The facility has been built to the specifications you requested, and the best scientific minds on Helghan await to do their patriotic duty. Their work should begin without delay. All the resources of the state will be placed at your disposal. Metrac had assured me we were unleashing a whirlwind in Southern Vekta. Too soon it appears it may have blown itself out. If this is so, the prize you carry could be vital not just to the future of the war, but of our people. For Helghan! —Visari Report #VR76M MILITARY INTELLIGENCE REPORT - #VR76M DAMIAN IVANOV Status: Mercenary - enemy combatant Contractor: Phantom Talon Corp. (ref. #GR65D) Native of Vekta. Former UCN Army. Assessed as highly experienced, strong-willed, courageous. Committed to Vektan cause despite mercenary status. Considered highly dangerous. Early life obscure. State educated, parents most likely poor. Academic record undistinguished. Absence of on-going contact suggests some friction with siblings and/or father (and makes any leverage of family so far impossible). Enlisted with UCN Army straight from school. Promoted to Sergeant within a year. Assigned to patrol duty in AcA cluster, protecting UCN satellite facilities from Helghast sabotage. Subsequently distinguised himself in various colonial campaigns, including the unrest in Delta Pavonis, where he again engaged Helghast forces. Awarded commendation for Gallantry in Combat. Wounded in action at Procyon, 2350, where many of his unit lost their lives. Recovered from his injuries but recieved official reprimand following public criticism of ISA High Command for 'appeasment' of the Helghast. Resigned from UCN Army later that year. Subject accepted contract as a mercenary with Phantom Talon Corp leading to long-standing association with some of its operatives. One of these, Arran Danner, fought alongside him in the Gyre Skirmishes and on covert operations accross the Alpha Centauri System (2351 - 56) and is believed to be in Southern Vekta at the present time. Satellite and other evidence suggest that the subject was responsible for extracting regional ISA commander Admiral Alex Grey from the Helghast center of operations in the city. As of October 2357 he has been placed on the Most Wanted list of enemy operatives. Cruiser Status Report Cruiser AC-15 STATUS REPORT Lieutant Orbeck, First Officer The cruiser's systems currently stand at 67% operational capacity. This is not yet adequate to become airborne. The main problem remains damage to the cruiser's electrical systems, sustained during crash landings. To overcome this, power is being tapped from the city's main grid using mobile transformers. This will help expedite repair work and can be used to jump start our engines for takeoff once all systems are air worthy. Until then we remain vulnerable. Shielding has had to be removed to repair electrical systems, exposing the munitions magazines. The main reactor is being kept at launch readiness, making it dangerously volatile. The ISA armaments loaded into the cargo bay are highly combustible. Though defenses surrounding the cruiser make an enemy assault unlikely, we are at risk so long as we remain on the ground. Engineering crews should complete their work with the utmost urgency. —Lieutenant Orbeck, First Officer, HGH AC-15 AC-15 Cargo Inventory CARGO INCVENTORY FOR CRUISER AC-15 QUARTERMASTER, DIORTEM COMMAND CENTER I have been directed by Colonel Kratek to prepare the following materials for immediate transportation to Helghan. Unless otherwise directed, all materials are for delivery direct to the State R&D Dept in Pyrrhus. Conventional Ordinance Retreived from the Combat Zone - 1200 units containing 15,000 items including assault rifles, SMGs and shotguns. -A further 450 units containing high explosives, including grenades, grenade and rocket launchers, and proximity charges. Note that Non-Nuclear Materials materials recovered from Rayhoven are included for shipping at the request of General Metrac. MATERIALS SEIZED FROM THE ISA RESEARCH FACILITY IN DIORTEM - 10 cases of experimental and prototype weaponry, including Orbital Particle Beam technology, energy shield emitter, portable homing missile system, and spy drones. -17 items containing biohazard material (viral samples). These are marked Project Eschaton and require Secure Containment. Accompanying research documentation is ready for encrypted transfer to the cruiser's data servers. - Note that items marked "Project Eschaton" are for transport to Colonel Kratek's secure facility. Colonel Kratek is carrying some biomaterials in person and is already in transit to Helghan. —Halls of Justice, Diortem Brief #PU49N TOP SECRET - SEVEREST PENALTIES FOR DISCLOSURE M20S COMMS ENCRYPTION CODES SPECIFICATION The M20S Encryption Codes are a suite of algorithms used to encrypt transmissions between Helghast command vessels and key ground installations throughout the star system. The codes reside on standardized (XN52) comms servers and are transparent to the user when sending and receiving transmissions. Updates are automatically distributed throughout the network and downloaded to individual servers. The self-adapting nature of the codes ensures that even if a given comms signal is cracked, the algorithm is changed so that future communications remain secure. The only way for a hostile to effectively access all communications is to obtain the codes. DEPLOYMENT M-Series encryption technology was initially developed for transmissions between cargo vessels in Helghast territorial space, to protect trade with the unaligned colonies from ISA interference. It was later extended to moon bases and trade stations. Imperial Edict #546 appropriated the technology for use exclusively by the military, primarily the Imperial Fleet. All Assault Class Cruisers carry the codes. Key ground-based installations recognize the protocols, including High Command, Military Intelligence and front line command centers. M20S Encryption is not used for low level comms and field operations, to limit the security risk from exposure of the codes. From High Command TO ALL SENIOR COMMANDERS, VEKTA FROM HELGHAST HIGH COMMAND, PYRRHUS We regret to report that the death of General Armin Metrac, commander of our forces on Vekta, has now been confirmed. The General was interrogating prisoners taken from Rayhoven at his base in the mountains of Redavni Plains, when it came under ISA attack. The circumstances of his death remain unclear, but a body was recovered from the scene and identified from DNA records as that of the General. This is clearly a bitter blow, following so closely the loss of the General's second-in-command, Colonel Cobar, in the Reag swamplands. Post mortem has confirmed that the Colonel was shot in the back: no death for a Helghast warrior, but no less than we expect from our treacherous and cowardly enemy. Despite these losses, the ISA failed to retrieve the weapons General Metrac took from their facility at Rayhoven. Together with the technology seized by Colonel Kratek in Diortem, we remain well placed to deal with any ISA threat, present or future. We trust that morale among our forces remains high, their dedication to the emperor and our cause unwavering. To ensure this, news of the General's death and the defeat of his forces should be withheld from the rank and file until further notice. The Emperor is assured that we will overcome these minor setbacks and rout the enemy in the South. He waits for his officers to deliver a famous victory. For Helghan! — Chief of Staff, Helghast High Command Lightning Strike Arc Battery Schematics ENGINEERING CHARTS OFF-SHORE ARC BATTERY #5 ARC CANNONS Five Mark II fixed emplacement extra-orbital Arc Cannons which can be targeted independently or synchronously for concentrated fire. GENERATOR ROOM Housing single high capacity induction coil generator. Converts fuel piped to the facility from on-shore, distributing stable and consistent supply of Arc energy to the cannons. TARGETING ARRAY Two high-gain scanning dishes - acquire targeting data which is then passed to the Firing Room computers to aim and fire the cannons. Pre-programmed safety protocols prevent the array from targeting non-hostile craft. Maintenance and programing via engineering terminals on each dish. Terminals protected by reinforced shields that can be raised from the control room for each dish. Access only for Grade 1 Engineering personnel. FIRING ROOM Command center with computer-controlled Firing Terminal. Processes firing solutions forwarded by targeting array and confirms targets, aiming cannons and confirms targets, aiming cannons and controlling fire. Firing control may be overridden manually via a control on the Firing Terminal. Level One Authorized Personnel only. — Engineering Department, Stahl Arms Arc Network Report ARC NETWORK STATUS REPORT FAO. ALL SITE ENGINEERS Near-optimal power pressure is currently being maintained to all Arc batteries (see associated generation and distribution readouts). Output of the Pyrrhus refinery presently stands at 81% of capacity. As all batteries are now charging for combat and many are actively engaged, we have been ordered to raise this to 95% of capacity. To meet this demand, we have increased the harvesting of raw fuel from smoker towers by 10%. Supplies are also being augmented by pipeline from the Tharsis refinery. Status will be updated in 2 hours. SUPPLEMENTAL Colonel Kratek has placed the Pyrrhus refinery on high alert and increased security around it. ID and security passes must be carried at all times. Failure to do so will result in arrest. — Peder Mahl, Senior Engineer, Dept. of Energy Orders To Arc Batteries ORDERS TO ALL ARC BATTERY COMMANDERS COLONEL MAEL RADEC, CHIEF OF DEFENSE FORCES The enemy fleet approaches and will be in Helghan orbit within a matter of hours. Maintain your arc cannons in a state of combat-readiness and place security on high alert. Nothing can be allowed to breach the defensive perimeter around the city. The ISA know nothing of our arc technology — this is our chance to strike a decisive blow against the invaders and prevent them from launching an aerial attack. Any who dare to set foot on Helghast soil will find us well prepared for them. We must keep the Vektans from the heart of Pyrrhus and ensure the safety of the Autarch - whatever the cost. Thanks to the superiority of our Helghast scientists and the unbreakable spirit of our fighting men, we WILL be victorious. Long live Visari! —Colonel Radec Arc Technology THE MILITARY DEVELOPMENT OF ARC TECHNOLOGY DEPARTMENT OF WEAPONS RESEARCH The use of Arc energy has developed rapidly since its accidental discovery in the early 2350's. The rapid industrialization that followed the accession of Autarch Visari required the opening of many new mines and refineries. A series of devastating explosions during desert mining operations led to the discovery of a previously unknown element with huge electrical potential: Petrusite. Professor Torr Savic. a leading researcher at the Institute of Science and Technology was the first to identify the element and develop a controlled means of using it to generate power. From there, Savic focused on the civil and industrial applications of Arc technology, primarily increased automation and the provision of cheap energy to the masses. However, the failure to reclaim our colony on Vekta and the likelihood of ISA retaliation convinced the Autarch that Arc technology was vital to the very survival of the Helghast nation and he ordered that all research be directed to military applications. When Savic refused to cooperate and publically questioned the policy, he and his wife were incarcerated for a period of re-education. The task of weaponizing Arc technology fell to Stahl Arms. The manufacturer rapidly developed a fixed Arc Cannon with massive firepower and extra-orbital range. At the same time, Stahl secured the supply and distribution of energy by laying down new pipelines and, in particular, exploiting the rich supply of Petrusite found in naturally occurring smoker towers. At present, research and development is geared towards lightweight in-theater applications featuring portable Arc energy supplies. There is evidence to suggest that experimental weapons with these characteristics have been developed by unaligned third parties: a cause for concem. —Dept. of Weapons Research, Institute of Science and Technology Report #VR89K MILITARY INTELLIGENCE REPORT - #VR89K ISA USE OF MERCENARY CONTRACTORS Private military contractors played a significant role in the Vektan campaign, and may even be credited with turning the tide against the armies of the Emperor. Evidence suggests that the ISA continues to employ mercenaries in preparation for their invasion of Helghan, most notably for infiltration and covert operations. One company in particular has assumed a prominent role: Phantom Talon Corp. The attached dossier gives all information presently known about the Corporation. PHANTOM TALON CORP. Private military company founded on Earth in 2344 by Anders Benoit and Oliver Adamska, both ex- Special Forces in the United Colonial Army. With their close ties to the UCA they were able to recruit elite ex-soldiers and secure lucrative contracts from the Earth authorities. PTC was involved in a number of minor corporate and colonial disputes, especially following the signing of the 2350 trade deal between Helghan and the breakaway colonies of the Independent Colonial Strategic Alliance, which saw tensions grow across the Alpha Centauri system. Company acquired a reputation for ruthless efficiency and a willingness to sell its services to the highest bidder, whether govemment or corporation. This led to tensions between Adamska, a patriot who believed that it was PTC's duty to support Earth interests in any conflict, and Benoit whose primary motivation was business. Adamska was KIA on assignment in 2348, the circumstances of his death unclear. Benoit moved quickly to expand and restructure the company, appointing subordinates to run two new affiliates. Skull Knight Enterprises and Eclipse Forces, established on different colonies across the system. Publicly, PTC maintains its neutrality, though its close connections with Earth and its record fighting alongside ISA forces speak for themselves. The operations of its affiliate companies are less transparent however, suggesting that the loyalties of PTC itself might potentially be realigned. For now, PTC and its operatives remain a significant threat. The company continues to deploy elite combat personnel, some with direct experience of the conflict on Vekta (see dossier #VR76M). Contacts in the arms industry ensure they are equipped with the latest in advanced technology, including experimental weapons not available to our own forces. (Investigations into the source of these have so far proved inconclusive: see dossier #KL78B). Defensive Status Report MESSAGE TO ALL ARC BATTERY COMMANDERS COLONEL MAEL RADEC, CHIEF OF DEFENSE FORCES The arc batteries have performed well. The first wave of ISA cruisers has been destroyed and the rest of their fleet is pinned in outer orbit. As the Autarch predicted, the ISA's professed mission to blockade Helghan trade was a flimsy cover for all-out invasion. The Vektans mean to topple the Emperor and seize the wealth of our planet for themselves, even if it means defying their Earth masters. But we were not idle the past two years. While the invaders built their armada, we developed these defenses, the like of which they have never seen. High Command has placed their faith in you and declined requests to reinforce the cruisers stationed over the city. But they have placed the fleet at Constantine on standby. I am assured their time to serve will come. Remain vigilant and we will prevail. Hail Visari! — Colonel Radec Diplomatic Incident Asylum Request HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL FROM: VEKTAN EMBASSY, PYRRHUS TO: ISA MILITARY INTELLIGENCE SUBJECT: DOCTOR MANDOR SAVIC As instructed by Admiral Grey, Ambassador Harkin has continued negotiations with Helghast citizen DOCTOR MANDOR SAVIC regarding his request for political asylum. These negotiations have been made more difficult by the house arrest imposed on the Ambassador and Doctor Savic's extreme anxiety for his own safety. As a result there has been no direct contact and discussions have been conducted via covert channels. Nonetheless, Ambassador Harkin considers Savic to be a valuable asset whose offer to defect is genuine. His background in scientific research and close connections to Colonel Kratek reinforce the importance of securing him before he is compromised. The Ambassador has agreed a deal with Doctor Savic, who makes the following demands: - Extraction from the Vektan Embassy in Pyrrhus and safe passage off Helghan. - Relocation on a colony of his choice, under an assumed identity. - Appointment as head of a fully funded civil scientific research program. - Full immunity from any criminal prosecution after the war. Doctor Savic also insists that following extraction he will deal only with ADMIRAL GREY, from whom he has sought written assurances that any intelligence he delivers to the ISA will not be put to offensive use. In retum for these demands, Doctor Savic promises to deliver the following: -SECTION REDACTED FOR SECURITY PURPOSES ON ORDERS FROM ADMIRAL GREY- As soon as the relevant papers are received, arrangements can be made for Doctor Savic to be conveyed secretly to the Embassy ready for extraction. —Security Attaché, Vektan Embassy, Pyrrhus Scientific Research SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH RECORDS - PROJECT ESCHATON DOCTOR MANDOR SAVIC SOURCING AND PROCESSING OF TEST SUBJECTS The supply of test subjects is finally meeting our needs, following direct intervention by Colonel Kratek with Chief Vitter of the Pyrrhus Police. With the threat of ISA invasion growing, a city-wide curfew has been introduced, giving the police summary powers ot arrest. The Colonel urged Chief Vitter to target this at the lower segments of society, rather then lust herdened criminals. This has had the desired impact on the delivery of subjects to the research facility. We have also streamlined processing of subjects within tho facility itself. In tho absence of large holding areas, subjects are placed in sealed containment vessels immediately on arrival. They are then delivered via automated transport direct to the laboratory areas. We have also streamlined processing of subiects within the facility itself. In the absence of large holding areas, subiects are placed in sealed containment vessels immediately on arrival. They are then delivered via automated transport direct to the laboratory areas. Apart from its efficiency, this system eliminates the need for human contact and eradicates the risk of accidental cross-contamination. This is especially important given the high levels of emesis and hemorrhaging associated with the latest form of the pathogen. Depending upon the method of exposure, test subjects can present with bleeding from eyes, nose and throat, vomiting (including of blood) and gastrointestinal bleeding. These reactions are followed in all cases by rapid disintegration of intemal organs and other tissue. This presents a considerable biohazard risk. Incineration at 10000C following experimental analysis ensures hygienic disposal of all test materials. —Facility X01, May 2359 Report #KL53U MILITARY INTELLIGENCE REPORT - #KL53U COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN AMBASSADOR HARKIN AND THE ISA Covert communications continue to flow between Ambassador Harkin and the ISA outside of permitted diplomatic channels. The first recorded incident was in October 2357, when an encrypted audio message was intercepted by Helghast Intelligence (full transcripts available on request): HARKIN: Admiral Grey is still alive — she's being held for interrogation in Kratek's center of operations. I know Kratek — he'll kill her as soon as he has what he wants.. Unfortunately the message was not decrypted until after the rescue of Admiral Grey from detention in Diortem. All contact between Harkin and the ISA could have been stopped at this point. However, the decision was taken to allow further communications and monitor them. Further transmissions indicated that the ISA were assembling a massive fleet, suggesting that a counter-attack was imminent (September 2358): HARKIN: Admiral, I appreciate your warning of the coming storm. but I feel my duty to my nation and to my family is to remain here in Helghan, where my wife and child were bom. Although suspected, confirmation of the ISA's planned invasion accelerated the preparation of our defenses. We were also able to feed misinformation regarding those defenses, ensuring that our Arc Batteries came as a surprise to the ISA fleet (August 2359): GREY: ...your words were reassuring, Ambassador. I feel confident that our 'Archangel' will swoop without having its wings clipped. With the ISA invasion imminent, the Ambassador is judged to outlived his usefulness. However, recent communications regarding asylum for a Helghast defector were brought to the attention of Colonel Kratek. The Colonel has ordered that no action be taken against the Embassy until the defector is confirmed to be inside the building. Intercepted Intelligence HELGHAST INTELLIGENCE REPORT #CQ34P - INTERCEPTED JUNE 11, 2359 AMBASSADOR SEPP HARKIN Nationality: Vektan Bom on Vekta to family with distinguished record of public service. Educated at prestigious Oas City University, graduating with degree in Colonial Law. Practiced law on Earth for several years, drawing attention with involvement in high profile colonial disputes including Detta Pavonis and Omicron Eridani. This led to recruitment into the Vektan diplomatic service, 2344. Early assignment negotiating settlement to the Arcturus insurrection brought him into contact with Captain (later Admiral) Alex Grey. Pair apparently developed mutual respect which matured into friendship. This became strained as Grey grew disillusioned with efforts to negotiate a settlement with the Helghast and began advocating military deterrence. However, the relationship remains of interest to Intelligence (see report #KL63U). Subject appointed Deputy Chief of Mission, Pyrrhus, 2346. Married Helghast citizen Valeria Tobek in 2348, son Justus born a year later. Seen by Vekta as natural candidate for Ambassador to Helghan when the post became vacant in 2354. VALERIA HARKIN Nationality: Helghast Born 2315 in Pyrrhus to prominent Tobek family. Educated Pyrrhus Academy, graduated 2336. Pursued successful career in administration. Promoted to 3rd Assistant Controller, Ministry of Public Works. Given official reprimand for criticism of promotion opportunities for women. Met Vektan diplomat Sepp Harkin at society event in 2346 and began clandestine relationship. Went public in 2348 when Harkin proposed marriage. Defied family and public opinion by accepting. JUSTUS HARKIN Nationality: Helghast / Vektan Born 2349. Pyrrhus. Educated Vekta City Elementary (2353 - 54) and Pyrrhus Junior Academy (5th Grade). Embassy Schematics VEKTAN EMBASSY, PYRRHUS BUILDING SCHEMATICS PUBLIC AREA Outer courtyard leading to the atrium, waiting room and reception booths for processing of visas. etc. No public access is permitted since the Ambassador was placed under house arrest in the Embassy. PRIVATE OFFICES Administrative center of the Embassy complex. Helghast staff have been evacuated. Vektan personnel imprisoned or executed. Confidential documents remain here under lockdown pending removal or destruction. AMBASSADOR'S RESIDENCE Separate area of the complex, accessible through the private offices. Living quarters for the Ambassador and his family on the top floor, together with the Ambassador's private office. Also comprises a lobby area for receptions and other diplomatic functions, decorated with Vektan artifacts. The Ambassador and his family are being held in the Residence under the protection of their Helghast bodyguard, assigned to the family when the Ambassador was first appointed (single Heavy Trooper, heavily armed). INNER COURTYARD Enclosed courtyard leading from the Ambassador's Residence, with elevator access to private docks below. Decorated with foliage imported from Vekta. Previously used for recreation and entertaining guests. —Diplomatic unit, Military Intelligence Orders To Task Force ORDERS TO SENIOR OFFICERS, EMBASSY TASK FORCE COLONEL VYKTOR KRATEK Now that the ISA invasion has begun, the pretence of international law can be set aside. You are ordered to storm the Vektan Embassy at once. The Ambassador is a proven enemy of the Helghast state, a spy who calls himself a diplomat. He is to be brought in for interrogation. His wife revealed her true loyalties when she married a Vektan — she too must pay the price for her actions. Be warned, the loyalty of their Helghast bodyguard cannot be relied upon either. The soldier in question (Heavy Trooper C. Borischek, known to them as "Boris") has been assigned to the family for five years and may have become unduly attached to them. You have permission to use LETHAL FORCE if resistance is met. However, the Ambassador's son should not be harmed if it can be avoided. The child cannot be blamed for the Vektan blood that pollutes his veins. He should be taken into custody so the state can decide his future. Note also - a civilian defector, Doctor Savic, is believed to have taken refuge inside the Embassy. If so, he should be apprehended. I WANT THIS TRAITOR TAKEN ALIVE. You are to sack the buildings, seize all Top Secret material and destroy the rest. Leave nothing for the Vektan dogs, should they come sniffing. — Colonel Kratek The Package District Police Orders ORDERS TO ALL DISTRICT COMMANDERS ELIAS VITTER, CHIEF OF POLICE Pyrrhus is now under city-wide police lockdown. The following curfew rules apply to all districts: - Identity papers to be carried at all times, including women and juveniles. - No loitering on the streets or gathering in groups of more than 5 persons. - No civilians permitted on the street after dusk Anyone contravening these rules should be placed under arrest and charged with contravention of Public Order Regulation 2063. Officers are free to use deadly force at their discretion and always in the case of a citizen resisting arrest. Officers are instructed to prohibit all movement between upper and lower districts of the city unless authorized in writing by a district commander. Strict segregation is to be maintained. SUPPLEMENTAL Debris from a cargo vessel wrecked on the coast has washed ashore, attracting a number of scavengers. Colonel Kratek has declared such looting unpatriotic and subject to the severest penalties. Any civilians found scavenging on the beach or at large in the lower areas should be rounded up and prepared for transportation to Colonel Kratek's weapons research unit, Facility X01. —Elias Vitter Directive #DB67H ORDERS TO ALL SENIOR OFFICERS -- #01367H COLONEL VYKTOR KRATEK Evidence suggests that several persons escaped a lockdown of the Vektan Embassy, following a valiant attempt by our armed forces to apprehend proven enemies of the state taking refuge in the building. Photographic and satellite images, coupled with the level of resistance met inside the Embassy, point to the involvement of an ISA mercenary (see dossier #VR95VV). He must be found and killed, as an example to others who would dare meddle in Helghast affairs. The Ambassador's son is unaccounted for and may be traveling with the mercenary. The boy is ten years old and was last seen wearing the uniform of the Pyrrhus Academy. Despite the crimes of his father, the child's blood is half-Heighast and he should be prevented from falling into the hands of the enemy. A civilian Doctor is also believed to have escaped during the incursion. The man is a known traitor and carries information vital to the war effort. It is an absolute priority that he be apprehended (see arrest order #XV32U). As ever, success will win the gratitude of the Emperor and the respect of the people. Failure will be dealt with in the customary manner. —Colonel Kratek Stinger Field Assessment DEPARTMENT OF WEAPONS RESEARCH THE 'STINGER' AIRBORNE PATROL CRAFT The Stinger is a short range patrol craft presently undergoing trials with police forces across Pyrrhus. The craft is fast and highly maneuverable, thanks to its lightweight design and multiple, independently articulated wings and stability flaps. The Stinger carries two side-mounted missile launchers, which can be deployed air-to-air or air-to-ground. However, the craft's unique offensive capability stems mainly from its suspended underside seating, from which two officers enjoy 360-degree visibility and a clear line of fire to ground targets. The craft's rocket thrusters are complemented by two rotational Petrusite canisters which provide a powerful anti-gravity lift. This allows the Stinger to swoop and hover close to land so that the officers on board can dismount and engage targets. These versatile characteristics make the Stinger an ideal asset for law enforcement scenarios in urban and industrial settings. However, they also render the craft vulnerable to certain forms of attack. It's low weight and limited armor make it susceptible to heavy weapons fire and explosive attacks. The seated crew members are exposed, as are the craft's underside heat sinks which are vital to prevent it overheating. The Petrusite canisters are potentially highly explosive. As a result, the Stinger is not recommended for heavily militarized combat scenarios. —Dept. of Weapons Research, Institute of Science and Technology A Living Resource SMOKER TOWERS PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE DEPARTMENT OF NATURAL ENGINEERING Smoker towers have dominated the landscape of Pyrrhus for as long as men have dwelt here, but their origins lie deep beneath the ocean. Millennia ago, seismic activity caused hydrothermal vents to appear on the sea bed. The escaping gases deposited minerals around the vents, slowly creating rocky formations. Cracks appeared from which smoke and gases seeped out, and more mineral sedimentation occurred. Tectonic shifts elevated the volcano-like structures still further, projecting them above the surface of the ocean and exposing them to the harsh Helghan atmosphere. Acidic rain ate away at the stone, forming fissures and caves where pockets of gas and mineral deposits collected. Over time, rain and other corrosive gases continued to eat away at the structures, creating a complex pattern of spires and bridges around a dominant central 'chimney': the smoker tower. It was recognized early on that smoker towers were a rich source of minerals, but the hazards associated with extracting them limited efforts at harvesting. However, when it was discovered that the smoke they emitted was a rich source of the element Petrusite, the towers became crucial to the drive for energy to fuel the rapid industrialization ordered by Autarch Visari. Scientists developed a method of using electrically charged plates to extract the Petrusite from the smoke. Modified drones by Stahl Arms convey the plates to the refinery for processing. Given the high yields compared with conventional mining and the fact that several smoker towers have been exhausted and are now considered 'extinct', there is impetus to discover fresh smoker fields. Scientists are also considering the long-term potential for artificially seeding and propagating towers (terraforming). Exhausted towers continue to play a role, attracting settlement by former workers and others displaced by the growing population. While these are tolerated, shanty areas have given rise to illicit trading and scavenging that are actively discouraged. Dept. of Natural Engineering, Institute of Science and Technology Arrest Order #XV32U ARREST ORDER #XV32LJ The following subject is to be apprehended ALIVE and detained for interrogation by Colonel Kratek. Must not be allowed to fall into enemy hands. Name: Doctor Mandor Savic Age: 45 Profession: Research Scientist Bom into family of intellectuals. Educated at Pyrrhus Academy, Institute of Science and Technology. Father, Professor Torr Savic, scientist responsible for the early development of Arc technology. Family imprisoned for treason when father objected to the diversion of this technology from civil applications to weapons development. Subject was spared and encouraged to pursue his father's research to assure his family's well-being. Psychological evaluations suggest a brilliant scientist, in awe of his father, sharing his idealism but lacking his courage and resenting its cost to the family. Colleagues reported him loyal to the Helghast state and dedicated to securing its future through scientific advances. Following vetting, selected by Colonel Kratek for lead role in bioweapons program. Details confidential, but based upon technology recovered from laboratories on Vekta. Subject is therefore of great value to the ISA. Attempted to defect, seeking refuge at Vektan Embassy. Reasons unknown, though some evidence that subject objected to the nature of the research he was compelled to undertake, or its possible application. May also have discovered that his family died while being used for experimental research years earlier. Transmissions with Vektan Ambassador were intercepted and arrest attempted at the Embassy. Subject had already fled. Present whereabouts unknown, but believed to have escaped the Embassy by boat and gone into hiding in the smoker tower district. —Elias Vitter, Chief of Police Report #VR95W MILITARY INTELLIGENCE REPORT - #VR95W ARRAN DANNER Status: Mercenary - enemy combatant Contractor: Phantom Talon Corp. (ref. #VR89K) Native of Earth. Former UCN Army. Assessed as highly trained, intelligent, resourceful. Considered highly dangerous. Little known about subject's early life. Father traded minerals across the Alpha Centauri system, leading to nomadic childhood. Father killed over black market deal, leaving subject the breadwinner for his mother and younger sister. Reasons for joining army unclear. Some evidence that it was to avoid gambling debts. However, financial records suggest that subject still channels some of his eamings to upkeep of his sister. (Attempts to trace the sister for leverage have so far failed.) Subject distinguished himself in several colonial campaigns, including the unrest in Delta Pavonis. Also saw action in the Beta Hydri system. Subject left service when a colonial peacekeeping mission resulted in civilian deaths for which his unit were blamed by the UCN (possibly unjustly). Unclear whether subject resigned or was dismissed, but evidence suggests it left some resentment toward Earth authority. (Review Note: might this unresolved loyalty be exploited?) Subject accepted contract as mercenary with Phantom Talon Corp. leading to long-standing association. Evidence of substantial involvement in disputes on the breakaway colonies of the ICSA. Appeared in Diortem, October 2357, again under contract to PTC. Personally responsible for reversing gains made by Colonel Kratek and rescuing the regional ISA commander, Admiral Alex Grey. Subsequently instrumental in driving our forces from southem Vekta. Suspected of involvement in the sabotage of Arc Battery #5 and assisting enemies of the state to escape the Vektan Embassy. Lights Out Refinery Schematics ENGINEERING SCHEMATICS PYRRHUS PETRUSITE REFINERY & REACTOR PETRUSITE EXTRACTION BAY Electrostatic plates coated with raw Petrusite are carried by drones from the smoker towers to the Plate Room for cleaning. The drones deposit the plates onto a suspended rail system, which ferries them to the plate cleaning machines. High pressure water jets blast the Petrusite ore into a storage vat. Conveyor belts carry the Petrusite from the vat to a grinder trough, where large cylindrical grinders render the ore into finer parts. It is then channeled toward the upper Treatment Room. The coolant pipes conveying seawater to the reactor pass through this area. Systems regulating the flow of coolant (water pressure) are located on each pipe. REFINERY ROOF Technicians in the Treatment Room supervise the further refinement of the Petrusite ore before it is delivered to the reactor core. The Refinery's primary fixed defenses are also located on the roof. EXHAUST PORT Venting port enclosed by reinforced steel shutters. Only opened if the reactor overheats. REACTOR CORE Mark II Petrusite reactor core. Coolant pipes connect directly to it, delivering seawater. Reaction rate is govemed by three Fuel Regulators. Reactor stability is maintained so long as at least one Regulator is functional. Multiple fail safes assure this. Each Regulator is shielded by a protective casing and only one Regulator can be exposed at a time. Each Regulator has multiple panels and can continue to function so long as at least one is operable. — Peder Mahl, Senior Engineer, Dept. of Energy Pyrrhus Refinery DEPARTMENT OF MECHANICAL ENGINEERING DEVELOPMENT OF THE PYRRHUS PETRUSITE REFINERY When our compatriots at the Department of Natural Engineering discovered that the gases emitted by naturally-occurring smoker towers was a rich source of Petrusite, this presented an enormous opportunity but also many challenges. It fell to our department to find ways to harvest the raw Petrusite efficiently and then refine it so it could be used to generate energy. This would require different solutions to those previously employed for the conventional mining and refining of Petrusite ore, most notably at Tharsis. The first step was the development of electrostatic plates which could be used to extract the Petrusite from the gases rising inside the smoker towers. However, the amounts of Petrusite required demanded that this technology form part of a production line on an industrial scale. (Corinthmetall was initially contracted to manufacture 500 recyclable plates.) Similarly, the refinery itself would need to be massive. For this reason, and for close proximity to the Arc Batteries the refinery was primarily intended to supply, the decision was taken to construct the facility off-shore. This also gave ready access to coolant for the reactor in the form of seawater piped directly from the bay. But the choice of location made the logistical problem of transporting large volumes of hazardously charged plates from smoker tower to refinery all the more challenging. Various solutions were considered, including bulk shipment by air, sea or a hybrid of the two, but these were rejected. Instead, Stahl Arms proposed the use of small, lightweight drones to ferry plates by air direct from the smoker tower to the refinery. The drones would be modified from proven military models, robust and cheaply produced. Their use would eliminate practically all manual handling of electrostatic plates from the Petrusite extraction process. With this solution in place, construction began at once on the Pyrrhus Refinery and was completed in November 2358. Dept. of Mechanical Engineering, Institute of Science and Technology Orders To Security ORDERS TO THE HEAD OF SECURITY, PYRRHUS REFINERY COLONEL MAEL RADEC, CHIEF OF DEFENSE FORCES The enemy have beached our defenses and gained a foothold on Helghast soil. The remaining Arc Cannons are all that prevent them from advancing on the heart of the city and threatening the safety of the Autarch himself. The flow of Petrusite to these Cannons MUST be maintained. We cannot depend on supplies from the Tharsis pipeline. ISA soldiers and a civilian scientist were captured in the vicinity of Tharsis — undoubtedly a reconnaissance mission ahead of an attempt to sabotage the supply of Petrusite to Pyrrhus. Your refinery has also been targeted. The failure of their airborne attacks does not mean they will give up. You must reinforce all defenses inside and outside the facility. Stinger patrols should be doubled. as should foot patrols. AA guns should be placed on round-the-clock alert. I am dispatching additional sentry drones for deployment as you see fit. We have reached a critical hour, in which every man will be tested. DO NOT be found wanting. For Helghan! —Colonel Radec Meltdown Projection MILITARY INTELLIGENCE REPORT - #FW92V IMPACT ASSESSMENT OF MELTDOWN AT PYRHHUS REFINERY The consequences of a catastrophic event at the Pyrrhus Petrusite refinery would be threefold: immediate fatalities, long-term fatalities, and environmental damage. Given the highly combustible nature of refined Petrusite. an explosion at the refinery — whether the result of a runaway reaction or some other cause — would be devastating to the facility itself and to the island on which it is situated. Both would be completely destroyed, with an immediate death toll of approximately 1500 civilian and military personnel. The blast would also destroy a significant proportion of the smoker towers. further impacting the city's ability to generate Petrusite energy and devastating the towers' civilian communities. Given the poor construction standards in these districts, the death toll here would likely reach many thousands. Long term impact is harder to estimate, as the effects of Petrusite contamination are still not fully known. Data from the Tharsis Incident of 2327 suggests that chronic and terminal disease arising from radiation could claim as many as 100,000 lives over three or more decades. The waters around Pyrrhus would be unable to sustain life for a similar period. Consideration was given to constructing the refinery further offshore, but Intelligence assessed that the risk of collateral damage would be a deterrent to ISA attack on the facility. However, some aborted aerial attacks have been mounted since the invasion began. The Autarch has stressed that any civilian deaths would reinforce hatred of the ISA, without major impact to the armed services or others essential to the war effort. Report #JL28X Seized Correspondence EVIDENCE SEIZED FROM CIVILIAN TRAITOR, CITIZEN #36375840 My dear wife, I hope that you and our son are now settled in Constantine City. I know the evacuation can't have been easy, but you must trust me when I say that you are better off there than here in Pyrrhus, whatever hardships you face. The battle for the city is ferocious now. At first everything seemed to go as our Generals predicted, but soon the ISA began to chip away at our defenses. Now our soldiers fight them street by street. I can't imagine the possibility of defeat, but victory seems a long way off. I don't blame the Autarch, but for all his greatness he's just one man. If we had a dozen Autarchs to lead the army in person, I'm sure this war would have ended back on Vekta. But he must leave the execution of his strategy to others, and his Generals fail him time after time. There, I've said too much. If the censors open this letter I'll be shot. Luckily for me, most bureaucrats who haven't fled the city lie buried under the rubble. I shakk have to stop writing though, as darkness has fallen and I must go out to fetch supplies. The curfew here is strictly enforced, but unless we break it we are likely to starve — what food there is goes to the army. Tell our son to study hard and play hard, and to eat everything put in front of him. Tell him I expect him to have grown an inch when I next see him. I think of you both often, picturing your faces in my mind — I lost the photos I had of during an air raid. I would rather have lost a limb.. —Your husband RECOMMENDED ACTION: DEPORTATION TO RESEARCH FACILITY X01 Hostile Takeover Exo Field Assesment ISA WEAPONS RESEARCH UNIT FIELD ASSESSMENT - MKII ARMORED EXOSKELETON The Mark II Exo-Skeleton is a heavy-duty exoframe currently undergoing field trials on Helghan. The unit is extremely robust yet relatively maneuverable. thanks to a combination of titanium armor shielding and strong but lightweight joint actuators. The Exo delivers significant firepower from its primary and secondary front-facing weapons, a missile launcher system and chain gun featuring rapid reload and independent fire. However, its offensive capability stems as much from its ability to advance through the combat zone, with its pilot near-impervious from attack inside an armored bridge. The unit's maneuverability derives from its articulated servomotor-controlled feet. with rear thrusters providing additional stability. This allows the Exo to navigate uneven terrain and withstand concussive attack. A high capacity on-board power source and storage for ammunition and supplies ensure the pilot can operate independently for extended periods. These characteristics make the Exo an ideal asset for front line combat scenarios, as well as defensive duties at key installations. However, the unit remains vulnerable to some forms of attack. High explosive and armor piercing rounds can penetrate the shielding (tougher steel-sheathed uranium was ruled out due to excessive weight). Though maneuverable for its size, its front mounted weapons can be outflanked by fast moving targets, exposing it to attack from the rear. As a result, the Exo is not recommended for use against heavy artillery, and is best deployed alongside conventional ground forces. Weapons Research Unit, ISA Central Services Eyes Only - Cmdr. Benoit TOP SECRET - EYES ONLY FROM: ADMIRAL ALEX GREY TO: COMMANDER ANDERS BENOIT Commander Benoit, I understand that you have dealt with our problem. I thank you again for drawing it to my attention. I'm aware that every man has his price, but I still find it shocking that Danner was preparing to hand Doctor Savic to the Helghast at the rendezvous point, knowing what he did about the possible consequences to ISA troops alongside whom he had fought for many months. I understand that loyalty is not your main motivation, but it must have been hard to acknowledge betrayal by one of your own men. Still, the matter now lies buried in the ruins of the refinery. We'll allow its destruction to be Danner's epitaph. His removal has the advantage of minimizing the number of people who know about Savic's research. I would prefer that its existence did not come to the attention of ISA High Command just yet. Your continued discretion in this matter is appreciated. It is also part of our agreement. Per this agreement, the first installment of the additional 3,000,000 Vektan Dollars you requested has been delivered. As discussed, payment is in the form of precious minerals seized from the Helghasi reserves, so the transaction is completely untraceable. Further payments will follow when you have successfully interrogated Doctor Savic, and discovered where the virus itself is being stored. As you previously noted, handled correctly this Savic matter could bring the war to a swift and satisfactory conclusion. Satisfactory for both of us, and very profitable for you. —Grey Orders To Desist ORDERS TO ADMIRAL ALEX GREY FROM ISA HIGH COMMAND Admiral, High Command appreciates the role you have played in overcoming the Helghast defenses and facilitating the fleet's attack on Pyrrhus. A commendation is already under consideration. However, matters have come to our attention which lead us to believe you may be exceeding the limits of your command. We have received reports of covert operations carried out by mercenary forces on your orders. Yet we have not been informed by you of the objectives or outcomes of any such operations. An officer of your experience will know that this is not recognized procedure. Furthermore, while bombing runs against the Pyrrhus refinery were sanctioned, sabotage resulting in reactor meltdown, at considerable collateral damage, was not. It is the belief of High Command that your judgement has become clouded by your personal antipathy to Colonel Kratek. While this is understandable, it cannot continue. Effective immediately, you are to desist from any special operations that have not been approved by this office. You are also ordered to suspend ground operations from your command center at the Vektan Embassy and retum to the fleet at the earliest opportunity. While you are the ranking officer, front line ground operations are under the command of Captain Narville. You should restore your attention to the Navy, which you have served with such distinction to date. — Chief of Staff, High Command Interrogation Protocols BRIEFING TO ALL FIELD OPERATIVES CENTRAL COMMAND, ISA INTELLIGENCE A forward command center has now been established at the Vektan Embassy. All senior prisoners are to be conveyed there for initial interrogation. Operatives have been issued with a deck of playing cards illustrating those personnel in the Helghast regime most wanted for questioning. These include: - Military commanders of rank Colonel and above - Senior political figures and members of High Command - Scientific researchers and weapons manufacturers Officers of lower rank should be brought in for interrogation if operational circumstances suggest they may hold valuable intelligence. Interrogations should be considered time-critical, but must balance the need to preserve valuable assets. While international conventions on the treatment of prisoners can be ignored, a medic should be present at all times. Helghast military are notoriously resistant to conventional interrogation techniques. due to high levels of motivation and fear of reprisals. Neuropathic pain-inducing drugs are recommended. Civilians are more susceptible to physical pain including beating, electrocution and water boarding. They also respond to threats to family members, especially if these can be corroborated. Detailed methodologies can be found in the Operatives Field Guide. Based on the results of interrogation, Intelligence will determine whether prisoners should be extracted to the fleet or terminated. NOTE: A number of research and production facilities have already been raided and prisoners taken, in Pyrrhus and further afield. A list of these and other key targets can be found in report #56780. In addition, possible evac routes from the city should be kept under 24-hour watch. Report #5678D ISA INTELLIGENCE REPORT - #56780 HELGHAST RESEARCH 8 PRODUCTION FACILITIES A number of key Helghast facilities identified by Intelligence prior to the invasion have now been seized or destroyed by our ground forces. In addition, fresh intelligence emerging in the field has allowed us to identify further targets. Industrial facilities secured include the HQ of Corinthmetall, primary supplier to the Helghast military both directly and, through contracts with Stahl Arms, indirectly. A number of Stahl Arms warehouses have also been raided, and blueprints and prototypes taken for analysis. The Institute of Science and Technology is under ISA lockdown. Documents have been seized and personnel removed for questioning from the Depts. of Mechanical and Natural Engineering, which were responsible for the development of Petrusite as an energy source and its military applications. Professor Evelyn Batton's identification of this previously-unknown element as the fuel for Helghast Arc weaponry focused attention on the Petrusite-rich wastelands south of Pyrrhus. Penetrating the Tharsis refinery, a unit under the command of Sergeant T. Sevchenko discovered a map of the Petrusite distribution system, a grid of subterranean pipelines linked to Pyrrhus. Efforts continue to find a way to destroy the Petrusite grid. Evidence taken from the Institute's Dept. of Weapons Research points to other key targets, whereabouts as yet unknown: — Stahl Arms Corp's main RSD center, where experimental weapons are developed. Documents suggest its location is top secret, possibly in remote northem region of Helghan. — Facility X01. Appears to be the primary research facility for the regime's biological weapons program, under direct control of Colonel Kratek. Comms intercepts suggest the facility may in fact be mobile, presently somewhere outside Pyrrhus. NOTE: Intelligence is also still actively seeking the whereabouts of the nuclear devices stolen from Rayhoven. Interrogation Transcription TOP SECRET - RECORD OF INTERROGATION SUBJECT: DOCTOR MANOOR SAVIC EXECUTIVE SUMMARY Interrogator: Commander Anders Benoit Present: Admiral Alex Grey; Duty Officer Subject was initially uncooperative. Questioned Admiral Grey's motives and insisted that he would tell her nothing unless she was going to 'prevent Armageddon' by developing an inoculation under his direction. Became more responsive following physical intervention by Commander Benoit. Confirmed that he developed a bioweapon based on a virus taken from ISA research labs (codename Proiect Eschaton). Claimed that this virus was already lethal, but his research made it far more infectious and transmissible, greatly increasing its threat as a weapon. Asserted that he did all this under duress, and in the belief that the weapon was intended only for deterrence. Subject was pressed for detail on the 'trigger' he had promised to deliver in return for political asylum. Subject confirmed that he inserted a plasmid trigger site in the RNA code of the virus; without this trigger, the virus is non-contagious. When he learned Colonel Kratek was preparing to deploy the virus in an attack against Vekta, subject stole the plasmid trigger and took refuge at the Embassy. When the Embassy came under attack, subject panicked and injected the plasmid into the Ambassador's son. Believed the child had the best chance of leaving the Embassy alive, and that way the plasmid might still escape Kratek's clutches even if the subject was captured. Subject was then pressed on the location of secret research laboratory where the virus is stored (Facility Claimed repeatedly that he was unable to give this information as the facility is mobile, constantly changing its location for security purposes. However, under duress from Commander Benoit, subject divulged the approximate area in which the facility was likely to be operating. When its location was confirmed by satellite imagery, Commander Benoit concluded the interrogation. NOTE: Contrary to standard procedures, Admiral Grey has taken the full transcript of this interrogation including technical data on the virus and the plasmid trigger, declining to enter them into the Intelligence Log. —Duty Officer, Military Intelligence, Vektan Embassy Blood Money Facility X01 Schematics ENGINEERING SCHEMATIC MOBILE RESEARCH FACILITY X01 Facility X01 is dedicated to the development of weapons-grade biological materials. For security purposes, it is designed to be in constant motion, hovering above mainly desert terrain. FRONT AND REAR ARC COIL ENGINES Two Mark III Arc generator engines provide combined vertical lift of 870,000 pounds. Independent operation allows pitch control. Rear jet thrusters provide forward momentum. FRONT AND REAR LANDING DECKS Aircraft landing decks enable traffic of personnel and supplies without having to dock the facility. Front landing deck features maintenance trenches for access to the underside of parked craft. Rear landing deck has engineering access beneath the decking with an automated system for raising fuel rods, enabling rapid refueling. Access by elevator from lower levels of the facility. AUTOMATED DECK DEFENSES Eight independently firing AA gun turrets mounted on top of both sides of the superstructure. Controlled from the facility's Control Center, accessible from front landing deck. RESEARCH AREAS Biologically secure RSD laboratories, housed under the wings at the side of the facility. Biohazard materials delivered via automated containment vessels. Incineration units for waste disposal. VIRAL VAULT Highly secure storage for biohazard materials. Suspended central structure, isolated from R&D. Operating temperature maintained to within 1° by cryogenic coolant tanks on lower platform. Samples held in sealed bio-canisters. Automated retrieval system carries canisters to and from the storage area. System is activated by key card at control terminal. Key cards only given to senior research personnel. Viral ID is used to identify stored samples. Door made of layered steel enclosure filled with reinforced concrete. Access by key code entry only. NOTE: Vault entry codes are reset weekly by lead researcher Doctor Mandor Savic. Personnel should apply to Doctor Savic for the current codes if they need access to the vault. The New Sun TO ALL SENIOR OFFICERS FROM ISA HIGH COMMAND With regret I have to confirm that ISA Cruiser the New Sun, flagship of Battle Group Mandrake, has crashed into an area of wasteland outside Pyrrhus known as the Maelstra Barrens. This follows a surprise counter-attack by the last remnants of the Helghast fleet, led by Colonel Mael Radec. Though some crew managed to abandon ship before the cruiser crashed, many others died, including the ship's commander and leader of the invasion force Colonel Jan Templar. Details are still emerging, but it appears Colonel Templar remained on board the stricken vessel in order to steer it into the Petrusite distribution grid fuelling the city's Arc Cannons. The grid was destroyed by the impact. Colonel Templar distinguished himself in the liberation of Vekta. He was personally responsible for uncovering the treachery of ISA Generals Adams and Stratson, and for the death of the commander of Helghast forces on Vekta, General Armin Metrac. He was also instrumental in planning the invasion of Helghan. He will be sorely missed. Senior weapons researcher Professor Evelyn Batton is also unaccounted for, presumed dead. The whereabouts of the strike codes for the nuclear weapons stolen from Rayhoven (project 'Red Dust') is presently unknown. These losses only reinforce the need to bring the conflict on Helghan to an expeditious conclusion. The destruction of the distribution grid, together with that of the Pyrrhus refinery, has starved the city of Petrusite and disabled its Arc defenses. Forces under Captain Narville are now preparing for a final push against the city and an advance on Visari Palace itself. We count on every man and woman to do their duty at this historic hour. —Chief of Staff, High Command Eschaton Plasmid Trigger MEMORANDUM TO ALL RESEARCH SCIENTISTS DOCTOR MANDOR SAVIC ISOLATION OF PLASMID TRIGGER FROM THE ESCHATON VIRUS Initial studies of the Eschaton pathogen confirmed that it was extremely lethal. However, its relatively low level of contagiousness, combined with its instability through contact with air, limited its potential as a bioweapon. The modifications to the virus ordered by Colonel Kratek have begun to address this limitation. Subject-to-subiect infection has been increased significantly. This poses considerable risks from accidental exposure or dispersal within the laboratory. Standard safety and security protocols for handling and storing the pathogen are not adequate to meet these risks. To address this, I have isolated a plasmid 'trigger' from the virus to render it inactive (non-contagious) when not being used for testing on research subjects. The derivation and use of this trigger' to re-activate the virus is as follows: - The plasmid contains a set of genes extracted from the active virus which are responsible for creating the proteins needed for the virus to bind to the host cell. - It has been created in this format as a stable DNA structure to preserve and protect the gene code while outside the protection of the viral capsid. - Activation requires the uncoating of the virus to occur in a controlled laboratory environment. The plasmid is exposed to polymerase to transcribe an RNA copy which is able to insert itself into the virus's genome. - Once its genetic sequence has been completed the virus is able to self-assemble and can be considered an active pathogen. The plasmid will be held in secure storage at all times and only released with written authority from me. Doctor Savic, Facility X01, December 2358 Demolition Orders FROM: ADMIRAL ALEX GREY TO: DEMOLITION TEAM LEADERS You are to set charges round the entire facility. They must be ready for remote detonation as soon as I have recovered the virus from the vault. Key structural areas should be targeted to ensure that the facility is completely destroyed. I want nothing left of this place when we're done. You should also set charges in the research labs themselves, including data servers. EVERY TRACE OF PROJECT ESCHATON MUST BE ELIMINATED. Have your men ready for evac as soon as they're done. On no account will I delay the destruction of this facility. —Grey FROM: ADMIRAL ALEX GREY TO: VAULT DRILLING TEAM I'm not interested in your excuses. You're taking too long, period. I had your categorical assurance that the pulse-amplified laser cutter you requested would cut through the metal cladding of the vault door. Now you bleat to me about multiple layers of cladding, super-hardened alloys, reinforced concrete filler and the rest. Let me be clear. This facility is shortly going to be blown to hell and back. But you're not leaving unless and until that vault is opened. Now carry out your orders. —Grey Eschaton Final Testing PROJECT ESCHATON - FINAL PHASE TESTING DOCTOR MANDOR SAVIC Colonel Kratek has ordered that every effort be applied to maximizing the virulence of the Eschaton pathogen. The modified virus is already highly infectious. but we have to accelerate still further the reproduction from host to host, to compensate for the very rapid onset of symptoms followed by death. We also have to develop the hardiness of the virus so that it can survive in the atmosphere outside a living host, offering other means of transmission. To this end, subjects have been exposed to variants of the pathogen via different modes of transmission. The following initial responses have been noted: - Airborne exposure produces muscle spasms and bleeding from eyes, nose and throat - Infection through blood, saliva and other secretions presents with vomiting of blood and gastrointestinal bleeding - Ingestion via contaminated food, water or surfaces prompts vomiting and diarrhea In all cases, the pathogen causes death through cellular lysis and disintegration of the internal organs. However, the speed with which this occurs ranges from minutes to hours depending upon the mode of infection. Naturally, any slight reduction in the immediate lethality of the pathogen is balanced by the increased chance of transmission from host to host. I have expressed to Colonel Kratek my concern that the pathogen could no longer be used as a targeted deterrent weapon. It is now so virulent that any exposure, accidental or otherwise, would lead to an uncontrollable outbreak with the potential to decimate a global population. However, the Colonel made it clear that his priority is the development of a deployable bioweapon with maximal, albeit universal, toxicity. — Facility X01, August 2359 Admiral Grey's Statement TO: ISA HIGH COMMAND FROM: ADMIRAL ALEX GREY I have prepared this statement for use in evidence, in the event that I am killed in action before I have the opportunity to address High Command in person. I wish it to be known that l, and I alone, have prepared a biological attack against the Helghast, in the hope and expectation that it will bring the war to a swift and satisfactory conclusion. To this end, I have readied a laboratory on board my flagship with the necessary equipment to activate the Eschaton viral pathogen using its plasmid trigger, as soon as both have been secured from Colonel Kratek's research facility. Missile warheads have been modified for delivery of the synthesized viral payload. When ready, these missiles will be launched from standard missile tubes as part of a conventional barrage against Pyrrhus. Prior to launch, I shall order the evacuation of as many ISA troops as possible, on the pretext that a biological attack is about to be launched by Colonel Kratek. This will be supported by evidence of bioweapons research seized from Facility X01 and the edited testimony of Doctor Mandor Savic. Missiles will be targeted at the capital, to end immediate military resistance and topple the regime. Non-weaponized means will then seed transmission to Constantine and other major population centers (contaminated food, water and medical supplies). Combined with the flight of refugees from Pyrrhus, this will ensure the infection spreads globally. The population of Helghan will be decimated within a month, undermining any future resistance or rebuilding of the Helghast military. The cause will remain untraceable to ISA action. Whether or not it chooses to continue this deception, I am here absolving High Command of all responsibility. I used to believe in the possibility of a negotiated peace, but events on Vekta taught me otherwise. The Eschaton virus was created there as a deterrent -- it is fitting that the Helghast forged it into the means of their own destruction. This bioweapon must be deployed to end the war and extinguish the Helghast threat for good. Millions will die, but I judge that a price worth paying to end a conflict that would embroil a generation. —Admiral Alex Grey Exit Wounds Report #KL78B MILITARY INTELLIGENCE REPORT - #KL78B THE ARMS DEALER KNOWN AS 'BLACKJACK' True identity of the subject remains unknown, despite the strenuous efforts of Military Intelligence. These include comms intercepts, interrogation of former clients, monitoring of arms deals and financial transactions. Vocal analysis of intercepted comms transmissions suggests subject is male in his mid-30s, with origins on one of the outer colonies settled by migrants from former Eastern European region of Earth in the late 2200s. Profiling suggests subject was a bright but rebellious child and a loner, with a precocious talent for technology. Pseudonym 'Blackjack' first appears associated with various criminal gangs in the outer colonies, primarily black market activities. Subject later helped colonial agitators launch several high-profile cyber attacks against the Earth authorities. When conflict broke out between Earth and the outer colonies, Blackjack exploited it to build up network of connections among arms dealers and colonial warlords alike. Went into business supplying arms, at first for other small-scale colonial disputes, but rapidly gaining reputation as a supplier of experimental and high-end weaponry to military professionals. Judged to be motivated purely by profit. Prepared to supply any side in a conflict. UPDATED - PRESENT STATUS When Blackjack continued to supply mercenary Arran Danner after he defected to the Helghast, the ISA began operations to crack his veil of secrecy and close down his operations. This included jamming regular comms channels used by mercenaries, disabling weapons armories discovered in theater, and declaring it an offense to deal with Blackjack. Helghast Intelligence countered these actions on the orders of Colonel Kratek. NOTE: Colonel Kratek has now rescinded these orders and declared Blackjack an enemy of the Helghast state. Eschaton Impact TOP SECRET - EYES ONLY, COLONEL VYKTOR KRATEK PROJECTED IMPACT OF BIOLOGICAL ATTACK ON VEKTA The Eschaton pathogen is still undergoing development and evaluation, and projections regarding any viral outbreak are always approximate. The following projections represent best estimates, based upon deployment of the pathogen against the Vektan capital, Vekta City. Civilian casualties following deployment are estimated at 2.5 - 3 million from a city-wide population of 10 million in the first week, rising to 7.5 - B million by the end of the first month. By the end of the second month, approximately 97% of the city's population would have perished, with long-term survival only assured for those taking refuge in biologically secure facilities. Military casualties are estimated at 90,000, or the majority of ISA forces stationed in Vekta City. While some may be evacuated, the majority would most likely be employed maintaining order within the city following the outbreak. Evacuation would anyway serve to hasten the spread of infection to other population centers. This spread would be rapid, given the extremely virulent nature of the Eschaton pathogen in its latest form. The virus is readily transmitted (to varying degrees) via air, bodily fluids, contamination of food, water and material surfaces. With no natural immunity among the population and no known anti-pathogen, the outbreak would go largely uncontrolled. Given that the Eschaton pathogen has always been characterized by its highly fulminant nature, we estimate that 73% of the 40 million population of planet Vekta would be eradicated within three months of the attack. Mortality rate would decline as the pathogen failed to find new living hosts, making the eventual seizure of the planet by Helghast forces possible. This could be preceded by scorched earth bombing runs utilizing thermite or cyanogen gas warheads. Military resistance would likely be negligible and limited to any ISA Navy forces evacuated off-planet. Project Red Dust TO: HELGHAST HIGH COMMAND FROM: COLONEL MAEL RADEC I am happy to inform you that, following an attack on the ISA fleet stationed above Pyrrhus, I have obtained the codes needed to arm the nuclear weapons seized from the ISA base in Rayhoven more than two years ago (project 'Red Dust'). We are now poised to unleash the ISA's own whirlwind against them, in defense of the Autarch and the nation. Where practical, senior officers have been ordered to move troops stationed in Pyrrhus to a designated location ten kilometers from Corinth River, where they will await further orders. The reason for this maneuver has not been disclosed to them, to ensure that the enemy is not alerted to the weapons' deployment. Be assured, the invaders will be crushed with one swift stroke. The sacrifice of any Helghast troops unable to reach safety will go down as a heroic contribution to our glorious victory. This day, we will win the battle for Helghan. And Colonel Kratek's plans for the re-colonization of Vekta will ensure that we go on to win the war. Hail Visari! —Radec Assault Force Orders ORDERS TO SENIOR OFFICERS, FACILITY ASSAULT FORCE COLONEL VYKTOR KRATEK I have ordered the human mercenary Danner to retrieve the virus from the vault inside the facility. He carries the combination codes set by Doctor Savic -- without them, the vault cannot be opened. For this reason, he is NOT to be harmed until he has secured the virus. In the meantime, you are to board the facility and overcome the ISA forces. Begin by securing the front landing deck so that my dropship can land. It is IMPERATIVE that you locate the boy and bring him to me. ISA Admiral Grey knows his value - she keeps him close to her at all times. The child must be kept alive until I have the opportunity to retrieve the plasmid Rigger from his bloodstream. After that, he can be disposed of. As soon as Danner has secured the virus, you are to seize it from him and leave him dead. The glorious Helghast empire does not honor deals with thieves and traitors. For Visari! —Colonel Kratek Blackjack Communications MILITARY INTELLIGENCE - COMMS INTERCEPT FROM ARMS DEALER 'BLACKJACK' TO MERCENARY COMMANDER BENOIT RECEIPT OF ORDER Commander Benoit Below is the list of equipment I provide to you in my next shipment, for the sum we agreed. It include the specially-commissioned items we talk about - I am very proud of these! As you ask, I sourced the following for your personal use: VC39 Accelerator Rifle M327 Grenade Launcher M4 Revolver These are wise choices, especially the VC39 -- this is most powerful sniper weapon on the market. I include the standard Carapace Defense System and a short-range mobile jamming device -- this is low-power variant of the X3-JMR I have been working on, so now you can try it out in the field. I also provide the prototype combat armor we talk about. This combines blast and ballistic armor for maximum protection. It limits maneuverability, but I think this is fair trade-off for near-total protection from frontal attacks. Last, I include the internal armor plating and anti-missile flare system you request for modifications to your Intruder. With all this, I think you are a one-man army, Commander -- but of course, you prefer not to travel alone. So as requested, I provide the following load-out for your squad of mercenary troops: LS57 Submachine Gun M194 Fragmentation Grenades Wing Suits My usual terms apply, with delivery only after payment is received. Is a pleasure doing business, as always. —Blackjack Retirement Plan TO: THE CEO, ECLIPSE FORCES, THE CEO, SKULL KNIGHT ENTERPRISES FROM: COMMANDER ANDERS BENOIT Gentlemen, I believe this war is about to reach an end. Either way, my part in it is. I'm ready to step back from the day-to-day running of the business — while retaining a controlling financial interest, of course. Effective immediately, I'm transferring the management of Phantom Talon Corps. to you, on the terms we agreed. I've no doubt it will be in capable hands. As discussed, PTC and its affiliates, Eclipse Forces and Skull Knight Enterprises, will continue to operate independently of each other. It's important to retain this flexibility and cover all bases -- literally. There are at least two sides to every war, and all of them can be made to pay. We've always seen eye to eye on this, and it's been the cornerstone of our business since the unfortunate demise of my old business partner, Oliver Adamska. It's going to be even more important once the dust has settled on Helghan. History tells us the so-called peace following the First Extrasolar War was actually a hotbed of corporate rivalries and colonial disputes with Earth. I see no reason why it'll be different this time around. Plus there's no guarantee who's going to come out of this thing on top -- Helghast or ISA. We need to be in a position to play the hand were dealt. We made a good start already. PTC has a solid rep. with the ISA brass for its help in liberating Vekta, while Skull Knight Enterprises has fed Heighast High Command with solid logistical and Intelligence support since before the invasion of Helghan. Meanwhile, Eclipse Forces has been quietly stirring colonial unrest against the Vektan invasion and Earth authority, and providing support to the rebels. Looking ahead, the breakaway colonies of the ICSA could be an important player, even without Visari stoking them up. Our core business will remain elite combat personnel. But you're going to need to extend our training services beyond military, government and private security clients to include rebel and terrorist organisations too. And the other side of that coin is expansion of our corporate and personal protection and kidnap and extortion services. It's been fifteen years, gentlemen. Fifteen years of blood, sweat and tears — fortunately not too much of it mine. Now I aim to kick back and enjoy the fruits of your labors. —Benoit Category:Killzone: Mercenary